CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE
by RadnaRadno
Summary: Sekuel The Stranger On Train, read and find the different :


Halo minna-san :D

Radna kembali bikin fic dengan rate M hehe :p

Otak mesum radna muncul lagi xp

Oh iya cerita ini adalah sekuel dari cerita rate M radna 'The Stranger On Train' dengan tokoh yang sama, Sasuke dan Sakura .

Applause for the hottes couple on Naruto's fandom hehe XD

Oh iya sebelum memulai membaca fic ini, radna ingin buat klarifikasi terlebih dahulu .

Seperti radna dan (mungkin) minna-san baca pada review 'The Stranger On Train' banyak yang bilang saya plagiat .

Well, radna bukan pengecut yang tidak berani mengakui kesalahan .

Baik, akan radna akui radna PLAGIAT .

Tapi mohon beri kesempatan untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi .

Radna akui radna tidak dapat ide fic itu dengan sendirinya .

Radna suatu malem minta bantuan teman untuk memberikan ide tentang cerita yang berbau 'lemon' .

Paginya teman radna itu menyodorkan kertas print yang isinya cerita berbau seks .

Ketika radna tanya dia bilang itu hasil pemikirannya semaleman .

Karena radna sedang dalam tahap percobaan maka radna pakai cerita itu untuk membuat fic rate M .

Dengan komposisi 80 ah tidak 90% hampir sama dengan cerita yang diberikan teman radna itu, radna hanya menambahkan adegan cerita dimulai dari Sakura yang bermain cerita dengan Sasuke di kereta sampai endingnya .

KECEWA, MARAH, MERENDAHKAN, MENCEMOOH, BENCI itu pasti ada didalam benak anda sekalian .

Radna pun kecewa pada diri radna sendiri, dimana radna dengan bodohnya bisa begitu saja percaya pada cerita buatan teman radna itu .

Kenapa radna bisa semudah itu bisa langsung percaya kalau itu buatan teman radna (mengingat dia langsung memberikan cerita itu pada pagi hari, ketika semalam radna baru minta ide itu) .

Dan radna pun kecewa pada diri radna sendiri yang betapa dengan bodohnya bisa semudah itu percaya pada alur cerita itu dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah fic dengan rate over M yang sama sekali tidak pantas di publis di ff, percayalah fic pertama itu benar-benar gaya dan tipe tulisan seorang ratna muliyani .

Setelah radna klarifikasi pada teman radna, dia mengaku kalau dia hanya copy paste dan ngeprint dari sebuah situs dewasa .

Percayalah, radna begitu kecewa mengetahui begitu bodohnya radna menjadi plagiat secara tidak langsung, padahal radna sendiri begitu kukuh tidak ingin dibilang plagiat .

Begitu rendahnya otak radna sehingga bisa meniru karya oranglain secara tidak langsung, rasanya seperti ditelanjangi di depan umum .

Mungkin kalian berfikiran radna tidak pantas menjadi author kalau hanya mampu meniru karya oranglain untuk mendapatkan pujian, tapi radna akan coba untuk bangkit dan mulai membuat karya rate M dengan 100% pemikiran radna sendiri .

Dikarenakan hal itu radna mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila karya radna kemarin SANGAT TIDAK MEMUASKAN, radna akui radna yang salah .

Karena itu untuk menebus kesalahan radna dan pembuktian tentang 'kemampuan' radna, maka radna mencoba membuat fic yang akan anda baca kali ini sekaligus untuk membalas request review yang masuk pada 'TSOT' .

Sekuel dari TSOT ini 100% hasil karya radna sendiri .

Sekali lagi radna mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada anda sekalian .

Radna ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk para reviewers TSOT (YANG MUNGKIN MENYEMPATKAN MEMBACA FIC INI) , mohon maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review dengan baik dan benar sesuai prosedur karena itu saya cantumkan disini :

**no name** , yang sudah mereview dan memberitahukan bahwa fic TSOT pernah di ada di situs lain .

saya sudah mengklarifikasi pada pemberi ide dan dia pun mohon maaf atats kesalahannya .

dan untuk fic nya yang terlalu vulgas, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf terutama kata-kata anda yang sudah bilang sakit hati kalau fandom Naruto tercoreng karena ulah saya, saya benar-benar menyesal karena saya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat fandom ini bercitra buruk, sekali lagi terimakasih atas review nya .

**Shyy** , terimakasih sudah mengatakan saya plagiat gila .

saya akui kesalahan yang saya lakukan, saya akui saya plagiat (biarpun menurut saya itu secara tidak langsung) dan saya akui saya gila hehe :)

terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya, saya tidak menganggap review anda sebagai flame, saya hargai review anda :)

**Arya Angevin** , terimakasih banyak atas masukan anda Arya-san :D

terimakasih atas review anda, oh ya saya tidak menganggap review anda sebagai flame :)

karena kata-kata dalam review anda sangat sopan dan malah saya anggap sebagai masukan positif .

Terutama masukan anda tentang batasan penggunaan rate M, saya mohon maaf atas over rate yang sudah saya lakukan .

saya akan belajar 'memperhalus' bahasa yang digunakan .

hehe untung juga saya cukup umur ketika membuat fic ini (saya 17 tahun haha #PLAK)

saya akan bersaha memperbaiki kesalahan, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih atas apresiasi anda membaca dan mereview masukan positiF bagi saya, terimakasih ya Arya-san :D

**Eh** , terimakasih atas review yang anda berikan, saya akui saya salah .

terimakasih banyak atas review anda .

sungguh saya salut anda memberikan review dengan bahasa yang sopan, saya anggap anda menghargai usaha anda sebagai author :)

saya akan berusaha membuktikan kemampuan saya dengan membuat fic hasil pemikiran saya sendiri .

sekali lagi terimakasih atas saran dan masukan anda, serta terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan read and review :)

**Nico Ina** , anda adalah salah satu reviewers yang sangat saya segani atas saran, masukan, kritik dan penjelasan anda mengenai kesalahan saya :)

saya benar-benar mohon maaf apabila fic TSOT saya tidak lebih baik daripada fic saya yang lainnya .

maafkan sayaa .

saya maklum anda tidak suka pada cerita, kemasan dan semuanya (semoga anda juga TIDAK mengatakan anda ga suka saya hehe #PLAK dikata yuri apa . )

jujur cerita seperti di fic TSOT itu bukanlah gaya seorang radnaradno, saya akan mencoba membuat karya yang lebih baik, sekali lagi terimakasih atas review dan semua saran kritik dan kesan anda pada fic saya

(saya jadi cinta sama anda #PLAK *maaf maaf radna tau Nico Ina-san bukan yuri* hehe) terimakasih banyak :D

**Bakung Hijau** , terimakasih atas review anda .

anda pengertian dalam menyikapi fic saya :D

sekali lagi terimakasih atas review dan semangat yang anda sampaikan :D

**name** , haha kesekian kalinya saya bilang saya adalah plagiat (walaupun menurut saya itu secara tidak langsung) .

saya tidak menganggap review anda adalah flame, tapi sebuah masukan positif bagi saya :)

terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan mereview ya :D

sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih pada para reviewers sekalian, baik yang review tentang kritik maupun pujian (yang menurut saya saya tidak pantas mendapatkannya) dan juga request fic yang masuk :)

saya tidak pernah menganggap review yang buruk atau tentang kritik adalah flame, karena 'balon' itu tulisannya review kan ? hehe

semua orang pernah berbuat salah, dan saya pun sudah berbuat salah pada fanfiction .

karena itu saya mencoba menyikapi dengan dewasa semua review yang masuk .

saya benar-benar menghargai dan menghormati apresiasi anda pada author seperti saya, karena anda sudah mau membaca dan mereview karya saya .

sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak :D

**ET NON SUPPLANTA BUNTUR GRESSUS EIUS :)**

Oke, stop yang resmi-resminya .

Kita mulai fic ini,

Sekuel dari The Stranger On Train .

**CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (i borrow ur chara, but so sorry i should made them being out of character, sir)**

**CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE by RadnaRadno**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort .**

**Warning(s) : Typo(s) (nothin's perfect, right ?) , lemon, OOC, not good to under 17, make u being dissapointed (i've warn u), bash chara (maybe, but don't mean it cause i've tried to made it better than before) .**

**Ini adalah fic spesial request bagi :**

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**

**mia chi**

**Rizuka Hanayuuki gak login**

**Chini VAN**

**widyan dian**

**Tera Shima**

**Dhika (maaf Dhika-san, radna perempuan jadi bukan bro hehe)**

**selamat membaca :D**

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-hime"

Ah, suara bariton merdu itu .

Suara yang sudah 3 bulan ini menemani hari-hariku .

"Ng- selamat pagi Sasuke-Kun" balasku .

Aku Haruno Sakura gadis berusia 17 tahun -eh bukan gadis lagi sih, karena aku sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim dengan pria .

Dan pria bersuara bariton yang merdu itu, Uchiha Sasuke .

Pria yang sudah 3 bulan ini menjadi kekasihku semenjak pertemuan kami di shinkansen pada suatu malam .

Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya .

Dia mahir dan lihai memperlakukan wanita .

Dia benar-benar bisa membuatku kewalahan, padahal hanya dia seorang tapi rasanya benar-benar memuaskan .

Ah, aku jadi makin cinta padanya .

Tapi entah kenapa terkadang aku merindukan sentuhan dan belaian laki-laki lain pada tubuhku .

Aku ingin seperti dulu ketika belum bersama Sasuke, aku bebas bermain cinta dengan siapapun .

Bahkan dengan orang asing sekalipun .

Maafkan aku Sasuke, bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu sungguh .

Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu, tapi entah kenapa aku merindukan belaian lain selain darimu ..

**-CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

"Sasuke-Kun, hari ini ada acara pertemuan keluarga dirumahku, kakak angkatku Ten-Ten akan dilamar oleh Hyuuga Neeji, kau datang ya ?"

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang kudapat .

"Sasuke-Kun, satu gumaman 'hn' mu itu bisa sejuta artinya, bisakah kau memberi jawaban yang jelas ?"

"Memangnya kau ingin jawaban yang bagaimana, Sakura ?"

"Eh- yang pasti lebih dari kata 'hn' " sahutku .

"Aku tidak bisa" jawabnya dingin .

"Kenapa tidak ? Bukankah hari ini hari sabtu, dua hari yang lalu kau bilang kau tidak ada kan kalau hari sabtu ?" tanyaku sedikit kesal dengan pernyataan Sasuke .

"Aku tidak suka acara formal" jawabnya tetap dengan nada dingin .

"Kenapa tidak suka sih ? Ini kan juga supaya kau bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku" jelasku pada Sasuke .

"Aku tidak suka, Sakura sayang," Sasuke tetap kukuh dengan jawabannya .

"Sasuke, ini juga kan dem- aahh jangaan Sasukehh aahh" aku tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku dengan benar .

Jemari Sasuke sudah bermain pada vaginaku yang memang tidak tertutup apapun .

Semalam kami main lebih dari 7x, dan Sasuke masih ingin nambah ?

Dia dapat darimana stamina yang hebat ini ?

"Kau basah, hime" bisiknya ditelingaku .

"Nghh kauuh mauu lagiih Sasuu-aahh"

"Iya sayang" desahnya ditelingaku .

Benar-benar membuatku terangsang .

Tapi, tidak !

Kami kan sedang bertengkar, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhku kali ini .

"Kenapa diam, hime ?" tanya nya sambil terus memainkan jari di liang vaginaku .

Reflek aku memundurkan tubuhku dan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke .

Aku menatapnya tajam .

"Aah kau marah ya sayang ? Begitu saja sudah marah . Tapi, wajah penuh emosimu itu makin menggairahkan ya kalau dilihat-lihat" ujarnya sambil berusaha menjamah tubuhku .

"Datanglah ke acara orangtuaku nanti sore, baru aku mau kau sentuh lagi" ujarku sambil beranjak dari ranjang king size nya .

**-CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

Aku tau Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang menyukai acara formal, tapi untuk hari ini saja tidakkah dia ingin mengunjungi keluarga kekasihnya ?

Lagipula sudah 3 bulan kami berpacaran, tak sekalipun dia berniat untuk mengunjungi rumahku dan menemui orangtuaku .

Aku kesal padanya .

Kulangkahkan kakiku pada Konoha High School, tempatku mengenyam pendidikan .

"Hhh" desahku panjang .

Pikiranku menerawang kepada Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang sudah 3 bulan ini mendampingiku menjadi kekasihku .

Aku ingin, sangat ingin sekali dia bertemu dengan Tou-San dan Kaa-San ku, walau hanya semenit saja ..

"Sakura-Chan !" kurasakan ada sebuah pelukan dari belakang tubuhku, aku menoleh melihat siapa yang memelukku biarpun dari suaranya aku sudah tau siapa itu .

"Naruto-San !" pekikku .

Kulihat Uzumaki Naruto dan beberapa orang temannya berada dibelakangku .

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-Chan" bisik Naruto ditelingaku .

"Ng- ma-maaf ya Naruto-San, aku tidak bisa .." jawabku pelan .

"Hah aku tau, kau sudah memiliki kekasih bukan ? Selamat ya Sakura-Chan, tapi lain kali kalau kau butuh aku selalu siap untukmu" ujar Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkanku untuk mengejar teman-temannya di depan .

"Ya" lirihku .

Aku tau apa yang dimaksud bocah saphire itu, Naruto dan teman-temannya dulu memang sering menikmati tubuhku, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku bertemu Sasuke .

Entah kenapa gairahku selalu naik setiap aku memikirkan masa lalu, ah apa yang ada di otakku sih ?

Aku kan sekarang milik Sasuke .

**-CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

Hari ini jam pelajaran kosong, sama kosongnya dengan otakku yang entah menerawang kemana .

Aku bingung memikirkan Sasuke, akankah dia datang pada acara nanti malam ?

Ku ambil handphone ku, ku ketik sms dengan jari tangan kananku,

**To : Sasuke-Kun **

**Kumohon, datanglah nanti malam . **

Kupencet tombol sent, dan 5 detik kemudian tampak tulisan delivered to Sasuke-Kun .

"Hhh" aku menghela nafas lagi .

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja" ujar seseorang yang duduk dibelakangku .

"Eh- ano ti-tidak Nagato-San" jawabku pada teman sekelas yang duduk dibelakang bangkuku, Pein Nagato-San .

"Jangan panggil aku Nagato, panggil Pein saja, kau menghela nafas lebih dari 20 kali hari ini, ada sesuatu yang salah ?" tanyanya .

"Ti-tidak Pein-San" jawabku .

Pein-San adalah murid paling tua dikelasku, dia 2 kali tidak naik kelas, harusnya dia sudah lulus tapi ternyata dia masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 .

Dia hampir di DO dari sekolah, tetapi mengingat orang tuanya salah satu donatur terkaya dalam sekolah maka dia tetap diijinkan untuk masuk sekolah .

Wajahnya dipenuhi piercing dan tindikan, membuat sosoknya sangat menyeramkan .

Guru-guru sudah berusaha untuk memintanya menghilangkan pierching itu, tapi apa daya uang memang selalu lebih berkuasa .

Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik dan cukup pengertian, jujur saja aku pernah merasakan bercinta bersamanya .

Dia tipe pria yang cukup romantis dan lembut, ternyata benar kata orang, jangan menilai buku hanya dari covernya .

"Kau butuh teman ?" tanya Pein-San padaku lagi .

"Eh ng-ano"

TING

Kudengar handphone ku berbunyi, kulihat ada pesan masuk, kupencet tombol show,

**From : Sasuke-Kun **

**Tidak bisa, hime . Aku sibuk dengan ujian . **

Kubaca balasan smsnya itu dengan sedikit geram, huuh tidak berubah juga tabiat egoisnya itu .

Aku tau Sasuke sibuk karena dia kelas 3 dan akan menempuh ujian, tapi bukankah hari ini hari sabtu ? Apa tidak bisa satu hari saja dia melupakan ujian ?

Lagipula aku tidak percaya dia memikirkan ujian, Uchiha Sasuke memikirkan ujian ?

Australia pasti sedang berjalan pindah ke dekat Washington DC !

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura ?" tanya Pein-San dari bangku belakang .

"Ng- sebenarnya tidak" jawabku pelan .

"Ikut aku" ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku dan berjalan keluar kelas .

Aku mengikutinya, dia berjalan menuju satu tempat yang sangat ku kenal, ATAP SEKOLAH !

Ya, atap sekolah tempat aku dan Pein-San dulu sering bercumbu ketika jam istirahat atau pulang sekolah .

"E-eh apa maumu Pein-San ?" tanyaku padanya .

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-Chan" bisiknya ditelingaku .

Kini kami sudah sampai diatap sekolah, sepi seperti biasanya .

Ditariknya tanganku menuju pojok atap, aku menurut .

Sesampainya di tempat biasa kami bercinta, dia mulai mencumbuku, dikecupnya keningku hingga turun ke bibirku .

Agak geli juga bersentuhan dengan piercing nya itu .

"Mmmhh ummmhh mmphhh" bunyi desahan kami berdua saat bibir kami saling bersentuhan .

Perlahan tangan Pein-San mulai menjelajahi tubuhku, ditariknya dasi sailorku dan dibukanya satu persatu kancing seragamku, setelah itu dibukanya resleting rokku dan dipelorot hingga jatuh ke lantai atap .

Aku tak menolak, emosiku kacau karena memikirkan Sasuke .

Kini aku sudah hampir telanjang hanya dengan menggunakan bra nipple top berwarna hitam pemberian Sasuke yang hanya menutupi puting payudaraku saja dan celana G-stringku yang berwarna hitam juga .

GLEK

Kudengar Pein-San menelan ludah menatap tubuhku ini .

Aku tersenyum menatapnya, aku memang kekasih kurang ajar .

Aku membiarkan tubuhku disentuh dan dimiliki pria lain, tapi entah kenapa aku menikmati dan menginginkan sentuhan itu .

Aku merutuk diriku sendiri, tapi aku tidak munafik, aku menyukai sentuhan Pein-San .

Kurasakan Pein-San mulai menyibak nipple top ku dan membelai puting payudaraku, ah dia memang selalu menyukai bagian payudara wanita .

Di kecupnya bukit kembarku, lalu dihisapnya layaknya bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya .

"Ngghh" desahku menikmati hisapan Pein-San .

Sungguh geli rasanya apalagi jika ada piercing yang ikut menyentuh kulitku .

"Mendesahlah Sakura-Chan" ujar Pein-San sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya menggigit putingku .

"Awww" pekikku pelan .

"Maafkan aku Sakura-Chan, bukit cokelat muda ini selalu merangsangku" ujar Pein-San .

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Pein-San, lanjutkaanhh ahh" desahku menikmati kecupan dan jilatan Pein-San pada buah dadaku .

Kurasakan tangan Pein-San mulai menggerayangi daging dibalik celana dalamku .

Lalu dengan sekali tarikan dia melepaskan celana dalamku .

Selanjutnya kurasakan jari-jari Pein-San mulai menguak vaginaku dan bermain pada klitorisku, diusap dan ditekannya perlahan klitorisku .

"Ngghhh aaahhh Peiinhh-Saanhh enaakkhh" racauku .

Mendengar desahanku, Pein-San makin terangsang dan mulai mengkuak bibir vaginaku .

Lalu dengan jari tengah tangan kanannya dia mengkuak lubang vaginaku .

Ditusuknya jari itu dan kemudian digerakkannya keluar-masuk lubang kewanitaanku .

"Ngghhh aakhhh Peiinhh akhhh" desahku tak karuan menikmati gerakan jarinya pada vaginaku dan hisapannya pada payudaraku .

Pein-San selalu pandai merangsangku, tapi tentu saja lebih pandai Sasuke .

Ah Sasuke, kenapa aku bisa memikirkannya disaat tubuhku disentuh pria lain ?

Dia pasti kecewa melihatku disentuh oleh pria lain, Sasuke .. maafkan aku ..

"Sakura-Chan, kau baik-baik saja ?" suara Pein-San membuyarkan lamunanku .

Kutatap matanya yang bebola mata aneh itu, lalu aku tersenyum .

Tapi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan rangsangannya padaku .

"Kenapa berhenti Pein-San ?" tanyaku agak kecewa karena dia berhenti merangsangku .

"Aku tidak ingin bercinta kalau kau saja tidak konsentrasi" jawabnya sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku .

Aku kaget, tapi entah kenapa refleks aku memeluknya,

"Sentuhlah aku Pein-San, kumohon puaskan aku" bisikku padanya .

Kutatap wajah berpiercingnya, ada seuntai seringai mesum diwajahnya .

"Baik," jawabnya singkat dan sedetik kemudian dia mulai merangsangku kembali .

Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang keras menggesek-gesek vaginaku, kulihat kebawah oh itu kejantanan Pein-San .

Entah sejak kapan dia melepas celana seragamnya dan celana dalamnya, kini kejantanan yang sudah berdiri tegak itu tengah berusaha memasuki liang sempitku .

"Uuuuhhh" aku melenguh ketika seluruh batang kejantanannya itu masuk kedalam liang kewanitaanku .

Pein-San mulai menggerakkan keluar masuk kejantanannya itu .

"Ngghh aakkhh uuhh Peiinhh-Saaanhh" racauku ditengah permainan kami .

"Desahkan suara indahmu, Sakura" bisik Pein-San ditelingaku .

Kami bermain quickly, kurasakan kejantanan Pein-San mulai bergerak cepat didalam kewanitaanku, kuimbangi hal itu dengan mempercepat goyangan pinggulku .

Kurasakan tubuhku menegang, 'aku akan klimaks' pikirku .

Pein-San pun sepertinya juga akan klimaks, dihentakkannya penisnya itu semakin cepat dan menyentuh titik sensitif pada vaginaku .

Hingga akhirnya pertahananku jebol juga,

"Aaaakkhh" aku memekik pelan ketika aku sampai klimaks, kurasakan tusukan kejantanan Pein-San makin kencang hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkannya diluar kewanitaanku .

Setelah melepas lelah sejenak, kami berdua bergegas memakai seragam dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran .

-**CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

Disinilah aku, duduk didepan sebuah bangku taman di hadapan sebuah kapel di pinggiran kota Suna .

Aku tidak bisa pulang, lebih tepatnya tidak berani pulang .

Kaa-San ku berkata selain Ten-Ten yang akan dilamar oleh Neeji-San hari ini juga akan ada seorang pria yang akan dikenalkan padaku .

Karena dari itu aku tidak ingin pulang tanpa membawa Sasuke, tapi apa daya ketika aku ke apartemennya hanya ada memo di pintu bertuliskan,

'Lupakan malam ini' .

Hati gadis mana yang tidak sakit membaca pesan singkat yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan arti dan maknanya .

Tapi, disisi lain aku juga merasa tidak pantas untuk bertemu Uchiha Sasuke lagi .

Aku merasa aku sudah sangat hina dan kotor untuk bertemu dengannya, bagaimana tidak aku seorang gadis yang sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi aku membiarkan diriku disentuh dan dimasuki oleh pria lain .

Sungguh hina nya aku, juga betapa bodohnya aku tadi malah melanjutkan hubungan intim bersama Pein-San .

Kutatap kapel sederhana bergaya Eropa itu .

Kapel Rosslyn, nama dan arsitekturnya diambil dari salah satu kapel bersejarah di Edinburgh, Skotlandia .

Ah, ingin rasanya aku masuk dan melangkahkan kaki didepan kapel itu, tapi aku tidak ingin hanya masuk sebagai wanita biasa, aku ingin masuk sebagai wanita dengan gaun putih dan buket bunga ditaman, serta dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menunggu di depan altar .

Entah kenapa rasanya hanya dengan mengikat janji di depan altar perasaan hina ku ini bisa hilang ..

Tapi, aku tau seorang Uchiha Sasuke ..

Dia tidak akan mau mengikat janji terburu-buru, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka formalitas dan pengekangan, bahkan aku ragu apa dia pernah berpikiran untuk menikahiku ..

Ah bagaimana aku ini, kenapa tidak percaya pada pria yang sudah mencintai dan mau menerimamu apa adanya Haruno Sakura ?

Kenapa kau meragukannya ?

Tidak, aku tidak meragukan Sasuke ..

Tapi aku meragukan diriku sendiri, pantaskah aku untuk bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha ?

Walaupun dari segi materi aku tidak kekurangan, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ini wanita hina ..

Sasuke, masih inginkah kau menyentuhku ?

-**CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

TRIING TRIING TRIING

Kudengar handphoneku berbunyi, kulihat layarnya

**'Sasuke-Kun Calling ..' **

Semakin deras airmata yang kukeluarkan, bahkan untuk mendengarkan suaranya aku tak mampu .

Aku takut, dia akan membenciku, aku terlalu mencintainya, tapi aku juga mengkhianatinya ..

Aku akan coba menerima kenyataan, aku tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke .

Mungkin kami memang tidak berjodoh, lagipula sekarang Sasuke juga seperti menjauh dariku .

Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku belajar melupakannya,

aku wanita hina tidak akan pantas bersanding dengan Uchiha .

**-CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

"Bersulaaang"

TRING

Kudengar bunyi Wine glass saling beradu dihadapanku, aku Haruno Sakura saat ini tengah berada ditengah-tengah sebuah pesta pertunangan antara kakak angkatku dengan salah satu penerus klan Hyuuga .

Aku memandang sekitarku, sungguh iri aku menatap Ten-Ten dan Neeji-San .

Mereka bahagia, tertawa dan berbagi cinta bersama .

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja ?" sebuah suara lembut mengagetkanku .

"Eh ng- aku baik-baik saja, Kaa-San" jawabku gugup .

"Kau diam saja semenjak pesta ini mulai, apa ada yang salah nak ?" lanjut ibuku penuh selidik .

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-San, aku hanya sedikit sedih akan kehilangan Ten-Ten, dia akan menjadi milik Neeji nanti" jawabku .

"Hahaha Sakura, aku kan belum akan menikah, masih tunangan Nee-Chan . Lagipula kalau kau membutuhkanku, aku pasti akan selalu ada untukmu adik kecilku yang manis" sahut kakak angkatku dari seberang meja .

"Eh- ng i-iya" jawabku sambil memandang gelas Wine dihadapanku .

"Sakura .." Kaa-San lagi-lagi menegurku .

"Ya ?" jawabku pelan .

"Apa kau siap ?" tanya Kaa-San lagi .

"Ng- siap untu apa ?" tanyaku bingung .

"Hari ini kau akan dikenalkan pada salah satu putra relasi kerja ayahmu, sayang" ujar Kaa-San lembut .

"Ng- i-iya" jawabku pelan .

"Bersabarlah nak, ini baru perkenalan . Kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh menolaknya" ujar Kaa-San yang sepertinya menatap nada khawatir pada emerald ku .

"Aku baik-baik saja Kaa-San" jawabku menepis keraguan Kaa-San .

"Ssst Sakura, sepertinya yang akan jadi pasanganmu lumayan tampan, dia juga dewasa, pokoknya sesuai dengan kriteriamu" sahut Ten-Ten dari seberang meja .

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja" ujarku sedikit malu .

Kemana si bodoh Uchiha Sasuke itu ?

Uh seandainya aku sempat membawa ponselku tadi, tapi apakah dia menelfonku atau mengirimiku pesan ?

Apa dia akan datang di saat-saat terakhir bak superhero menembus kaca-kaca kristal dengan kuda putih dan melamarku saat itu juga ?

Ah, itu tidak mungkin ..

Atau dia memang ingin membiarkanku dijodohkan seperti ini ?

Aku tau dia adalah orang yang menyukai liberalisme, tapi kebebasan juga ada batasannya, dan aku butuh batasan saat ini- batasanku adalah dia .

Kulirik jam kaki di ujung belakang meja makan, pukul 20.30pm .

Bagus Sakura, mungkin lebih baik kau menerima pria yang akan dijodohkan olehmu .

Bukankah kau menyukai percintaan dengan orang asing ?

Mungkin dia lebih baik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ..

"Sakura" panggil Kaa-San ku .

"Ng- ya ?" jawabku sedikit kaget .

"Dia datang" ujar Kaa-San .

"Di-dia siapa ?" tanyaku bingung .

"Pria yang akan dikenalkan padamu," jawab Kaa-San lembut .

"Oh" desahku pelan .

Kulihat beberapa orang muncul dari balik pintu dinner room .

Mereka berjalan sangat anggun dan nampak sangat terhormat .

Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin meledak saat itu juga, kurasakan bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipiku .

Hanya sampai sinikah rasa cintamu padaku Uchiha Sasuke ?

"Kalau kau berfikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, kau salah hime" kudengar suara yang familiar terngiang ditelingaku .

Oh yeah, suara Uchiha Sasuke .

Sebegitu cintakah aku padanya hingga bahkan disaat terakhir pun aku mendengar suaranya ?

"Kau tidak salah dengar, hime" sahut suara itu lagi, dan kali ini tepat ditelinga kananku, jangan-jangan ..

Kutolehkan wajahku ke asal suara itu, tiba-tiba ..

CUP !

Bibirku secara tidak sengaja mengecup pipi porselen seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, UCHIHA SASUKE brengsek itu !

"Sa-su-ke" ujarku tergagap tak percaya dengan pemandangan dihadapanku ini, benarkah apa yang kulihat ini ?

"Ya, hime ? Rupanya kau begitu merindukanku ya sampai-sampai langsung main cium begitu" jawab pria onyx dihadapanku ini .

"Ka-kau ?" tiba-tiba reflek aku berdiri dari kursiku, pria raven yang kucintai itu tetap menatapku .

PLAK

Oh, apa yang kulakukan ?

Aku menampar seorang pria yang kucintai tepat dihadapan acara pertemuan keluarga, sebegitu bodohkah aku ?

Bukankah aku ingin dia datang, kenapa aku menamparnya ?

"Sakura" kudengar beberapa suara bersahutan memanggil namaku, termasuk Tou-San, Kaa-San dan Ten-Ten .

Aku tau mereka kaget dengan gerakan reflek ku, aku pun tak tau kenapa aku begitu tega meninggalkan bekas merah pada pipi Uchiha muda yang ada dihadapanku ini .

**-CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

Aku menangis di dalam kamar ku yang bergaya renaissance kuno .

Aku jatuhkan diriku didepan pintu kamarku, aku terduduk lemah sambil menggenggam erat kedua lututku .

Inikah yang kau harapkan Haruno Sakura ?

Kekasihmu yang kau cintai datang di acara keluargamu sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan, tapi kau malah mempermalukan dia, dirimu sendiri dan kedua belah pihak keluarga ?

Kau benar-benar gadis hina, Sakura ..

TOK TOK TOK

Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk, kumohon jangan dia,

"Si-siapa ?" tanyaku lemah .

"Bukalah, hime" sahut suara diseberang pintu .

"Ti-tidak ! Jangan masuk, Sasuke .. Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri !" teriakku histeris .

Akupun bingung kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini, sesaat lalu aku berharap pria yang ada dibalik pintu kamarku ini datang ke acara pertemuan keluargaku, tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa takut untuk bertemu dengannya .

"Setiap orang berhak memiliki waktu sendiri, hime, tapi dengan keadaanmu saat ini aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian menanggung kebingungan dan perasaan lain yang berkecamuk dalam benakmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, hime .. bukalah pintunya" ujar Sasuke lembut, kata-kata lembutnya itu semakin menusuk di dadaku, entah kenapa aku takut berhadapan dengannya .

Dia terlalu sempurna untukku, dia terlalu jauh bagiku yang hina ini .

"Hime, bukalah" ujar suara itu pelan .

Entah kenapa suara bariton merdu itu menghipnotisku, kurengkuhkan tanganku pada pegangan pintu kamarku, kuputar kenop nya perlahan .

**-CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

Aku masih jatuh terduduk ketika pemilik suara bariton merdu itu memelukku, entah kenapa aku merasa sakit yang amat sangat dibagian dadaku .

"Jangan menangis hime, aku ada disini sekarang, aku tau kau bingung dan kesal padaku, tapi biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya" bisik pria yang ada dihadapanku ini sambil terus memelukku .

Tiba-tiba aku terbayang kejadian di atap sekolah tadi siang bersama Pein-San .

Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik .

Tadi siang aku membiarkan diriku disentuh oleh pria lain, dan sekarang aku dipeluk dengan hangat oleh orang yang sangat kucintai .

Haruno Sakura, kau benar-benar wanita yang sangat hina .

Reflek, aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuhku dan dia terkejut,

"Kenapa, hime ?" tanya nya dengan nada yang tenang .

Oh jangan, kumohon jangan bertanya kenapa, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Sasuke .

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku !" teriakku padanya .

"Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit ?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha menatap emerald ku .

Iya Sasuke, ada yang sakit ..

Sangat sakit, disini di dalam dadaku, rasanya seperti tertusuk pedang yang sangat tajam ketika mendengar suaramu dan kekhawatiranmu ..

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku Sasuke-Kun .. Aku wanita kotor, aku tidak pantas kau sentuh lagi" bisikku pelan .

"Tidak ada manusia yang bersih didunia ini, Sakura .." bisik Sasuke ditelingaku sambil membelai wajahku .

DHEG

Rasanya sakit didadaku ini membuatku semakin sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas .

"Sa-su-ke-Kun .." ucapku pelan, rasanya mulutku terkunci untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi .

"Sakura, katakan apa yang menjadi beban dalam pikiranmu, menyimpan sebuah rahasia memang baik tapi lebih baik jika kau mau membagi rahasia itu pada orang yang kau percaya, agar beban yang kau rasakan bisa sedikit hilang" bisik Sasuke ditelingaku .

Air mata mengalir dari emeraldku, apakah aku mampu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke ?

"Tenanglah hime, apapun yang terjadi kau tetaplah milikku" bisiknya lagi .

"Sasuke .." aku tak kuasa membuka bibirku,

"Aku wanita kotor Sasuke, aku tidak pantas menjadi milikmu .. Aku .. Aku telah mengkhianatimu .." ucapku pelan .

"Jelaskanlah dengan perlahan hime" bisik Sasuke pelan dan tenang .

"A-aku telah mengkhianati cinta kita Sasuke, aku membiarkan tubuhku disentuh dan dimiliki pria laiinn .." ujarku menahan sesenggukan .

"Benarkah ?" tanya Sasuke tetap tenang .

Kenapa dia tetap tenang ? Kenapa dia tidak marah aku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya bisa membuat emosinya memuncak ?

Apa dia tidak mencintaiku ?

"Sa..su..ke.." panggilku pelan .

"Ya, hime ?" jawabnya .

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku ? Apa kau marah karena aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya ? Apa kau benci padaku ? Aku tau aku wanita kotor, aku memang tidak pantas untukmu Sasuke, tapi .. aku mencintaimu" ujarku pelan .

"Hime .." panggilnya pelan .

"I-iya" jawabku, tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkuh tubuhku dan membangunkan aku dari dudukku, kemudian dia membimbingku ke depan lemari pakaianku .

Di depan lemari oak yang besar itu terdapat sebuah cermin besar yang seukuran tubuh manusia, kemudian kurasakan Sasuke memelukku dari belakang .

Aku memandang bayangan Sasuke dan diriku yang terpantul pada cermin itu, tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja .

Di hadapanku, dari pantulan cermin bisa kulihat dua sosok manusia berbeda kelamin, seorang gadis dengan penampilan berantakan mengenakan dress merah marun, sedang dipeluk oleh seorang pria tampan yang menggunakan tuxedo, sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang semakin membuatku dadaku sesak .

"Hime," bisik Sasuke lembut ditelingaku .

"I-iya ?" jawabku pelan memenuhi panggilannya .

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya" sahutnya pelan .

Oh Sasuke, kumohon jangan buat jantungku berhenti berdetak dengan kata-katamu .

"Tapi aku tidak pantas bagimu, Sasuke .. Aku kotor, aku hina, aku tidak pantas sebagai seorang wanita yang kau cintai .. Aku bahkan tidak mampu menjaga tubuhku sendiri" ujarku pelan .

"Hime," panggil Sasuke pelan dan mempererat pelukannya .

Ku tatap wajah Uchiha itu pada cermin dihadapanku, dia tersenyum dalam diamnya .

Kurasakan tangan Sasuke perlahan menelusuri tubuhku, dia menarik resleting dressku, lalu mengeluarkan lenganku dari dress merah marun itu, dengan tarikan pelan diturunkannya dress itu dari tubuhku .

Aku ingin memberontak ketika Sasuke melakukan itu, tetapi sentuhan dan senyuman lembutnya membuatku semakin tertunduk pilu .

Perlahan kurasakan dia mulai melepas kaitan bra ku, dibukanya kain penutup bukit kembarku itu dan diloloskannya dari tubuhku, kemudian dilemparnya ke lantai bra putihku itu .

Begitupun celana dalamku diloloskannya dengan lembut dari tubuhku, kini aku sudah tak tertutup sehelai benangpun .

Betapa hina nya aku bertelanjang diri dalam dekapan pria yang telah aku khianati, tidak sepantasnya pria ini memeluk makhluk hina seperti aku .

**-CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

Hening .

Hampir sepuluh menit Sasuke mendekap tubuh tanpa busanaku, begitu hangat dan lembut .

Tapi justru kehangatan yang diberikannya itu membuatku semakin tidak mampu menahan air mataku .

Ku tatap bayangan pria onyx pada cermin dihadapanku ini, kulihat dia tersenyum lembut padaku dan mulai angkat bicara,

"Tuhan menciptakan manusia dalam keadaan seperti ini hime, suci bersih tanpa benda apapun yang melekat pada tubuhmu, itu artinya semua manusia ciptaan Tuhan adalah suci, maka jangan katakan dirimu kotor dan hina, hime .. Kau hidup didunia dalam keadaan suci tanpa cela, jangan sekalipun pernah menganggap dirimu adalah kotor dan hina .. Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan dan pengkhianatan, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, semua manusia suci dan kotor pada saat bersamaan .." bisik Sasuke pelan ditelingaku .

"Tapi .." aku berujar pelan .

"Aku memang kecewa dan sakit ketika mendengar pengakuanmu hime, tidak ada pria yang tidak marah mendengar gadisnya disentuh pria lain .. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois hime, aku tau kau melakukan itu karena suatu alasan . Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengetahui pasti alasanmu melakukan hal itu, tetapi aku tau salah satu alasanmu itu adalah aku .." bisik Sasuke lembut ditelingaku .

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke .." bisikku pelan ..

"Iya, hime .. Aku memaafkanmu .." jawabnya .

"Terima .. Kasih .." ucapku pelan .

"Hime ?" panggilnya .

"Ya ?" jawabku .

"Kau tau gadis nakal selalu mendapat hukuman ?"

"E-eh ?" aku kaget mendengar pernyataannya .

"Sekarang, aku ingin menghukummu hime .." bisiknya pelan .

**-CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

Kini aku berada di atas ranjang queen size ku dengan seorang pria yang sangat kucintai sedang menindih tubuhku .

"Hime .." panggilnya .

"Nghhh i-iya Sasukeeh" desahku menikmati permainan lidahnya pada leherku, kurasakan dia menggigit pelan leher jenjangku .

"Aku mencintaimu," lanjutnya .

"Aku juga Sasuke" balasku .

"Ini hukuman untukmu dan juga untukku" ujarnya pelan .

"Ngghh i-iyaah" kurasakan dia mulai membelai kedua bukit kembarku, dikecupnya pelan dan dihisapnya kencang-kencang puting payudaraku .

"Aakkhh" pekikku pelan ketika kurasa gigitanya agak terlalu kencang .

"Ada bekas ciuman lain disini jadi aku perlu membersihkannya" ujar Sasuke pelan .

Kurasakan dia meremas kencang bukit kembarku itu, lalu kemudian dikecup dan gigit kecil daging kenyalku itu .

"Ngghhh" desahku menahan sakit dan geli yang Sasuke berikan .

Dilakukannya itu berulang-ulang pada kedua bukit kembarku hingga aku merasa panas dan agak perih pada payudaraku .

Lalu lidahnya mulai turun kearah perut rataku, dijilatnya pusarku dan digigit kecil .

"Aaakhh" pekikku pelan .

Lalu kurasakan lidahnya mulai bercumbu dengan vagina ku .

Dikuaknya lubang kewanitaanku dengan lidahnya, ketika dia menemukan klitorisku dia menggigitnya pelan .

"Aaahh Sasukeehh" desahku menikmati permainan lidahnya .

"Hime, kau benar-benar basah" ujarnya .

Lalu kurasakan dia mengkuak lebih lebar liang kewanitaanku itu, kemudian dia memasukkan lidahnya pada lubang sempitku itu .

"Mmm ummm mmmh" bunyi kuluman Sasuke pada liang vaginaku .

"Akkh ahhhh Sasukeehh" desahku pelan .

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kulumannya berhenti dan dia bangkit terduduk untuk menatapku,

"Kau siap, hime ?" tanya nya padaku .

"Ngghh i-iya" jawabku lemah .

Kulihat dia mulai menggesek-gesekkan kepala kejantanannya pada lubang kewanitaanku,

"Ngghh cepaathh laahh Sasukeehh" pintaku padanya .

"Sabar sayang, bermain seperti ini akan merangsangmu lebih hebat, benar kan ?" ujarnya menggodaku .

"Uugghh kau nakallhh" desahku .

Lalu kurasakan kepala kejantanan itu mulai menguak liang vaginaku,

"Aakkhh" pekikku pelan ketika benda keras itu menguak kewanitaanku .

Lalu kurasakan Sasuke mulai menggerakkan maju-mundur kejantanannya di dalam liang sempitku .

Dia sudah paham titik G-spot ku, karena itu dia menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan lembut dan berirama agar bisa tepat menyentuh titik tersensitif dalam tubuhku itu .

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku akan mengejang, aku akan klimaks .

Dia menyadari hal itu, lalu dipercepat gerakan kejantanannya, dan seperti biasa dalam satu hentakan keras aku mencapai klimaks .

Namun kurasakan kejantanan Sasuke masih mengeras, setelah itu dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya perlahan dari dalam kewanitaanku .

Kurasakan cairan cintaku mengalir lewat lubangku, lalu kutatap Sasuke,

"Kau belum klimaks, Sasuke-Kun" ujarku lemah .

"Aku ingin memberimu hukuman terlebih dahulu, hime .." jawabnya .

"Ngghh kau nakal" desahku .

"Hime ?" panggilnya .

"Ya ?" jawabku .

"Aku tidak ingin hanya berhubungan sebatas kekasih dan hubungan badan denganmu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hime .. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku ?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba .

Aku terbelalak mendengar pertanyaannya, sebuah kalimat sakral yang sangat ditunggu oleh seorang wanita dari bibir pria yang dicintainya, dan sekarang aku mendengarnya langsung dari pria yang sangat kucintai, Uchiha Sasuke .

"Hime .." panggilnya membuyarkan lamunanku .

"Eh-"

"Bagimana ? Aku belum mendengar satu kalimat indah yang kau luncurkan dari bibir mungilmu" ujarnya pelan .

"A-aku belum siap menikah Sasuke" jawabku jujur .

"Kau lucu sayang, kita tidak akan menikah sekarang . Setelah aku lulus aku akan melanjutkan kuliah dan menunggumu lulus sekolah, setelah itu kita akan menikah sayang .." ujar Sasuke pelan .

"Eh-" aku tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kataku, bagaimanapun juga perasaan bahagia menyelimuti hatiku saat ini .

"Sakura hime .." panggil Sasuke .

"AKU BERSEDIA ! UCHIHA SASUKE AKU BERSEDIA MENIKAH DENGANMU" pekikku spontan .

"Wah, kau antusias sekali sayang .. Aku suka semangatmu itu sayang, pasti kita akan menikah hime ku .." bisik Sasuke pelan ditelingaku .

Lalu dikecupnya pelan bibirku,

"Hime, aku belum klimaks lho , ayo kita lanjut lagi mainnya " ujarnya dengan nada nakal .

"Kau tidak romantiiiss Sasukeee" jeritku sambil melempar bantal padanya .

**SKIP TIME**

Disinilah aku, disebuah kapel di Sunagakure .

Kapel Rosslyn, kapel sederhana berarsitektur Eropa kuno yang elegan .

Ku kenakan gaun putihku, dengan buket bunga digenggamanku .

Kutatap lurus kedepan kearah bagian dalam kapel itu, sungguh indah pemandangan yang kulihat ini .

Bunga-bunga bertebaran dimana-mana, lonceng gereja berdentang dengan indahnya, merpati cantik berterbangan dihalaman kapel, kanan-kiri bangku jemaat dipenuhi para undangan yang hadir, nyanyian koor gereja menyenandungkan mazmur pujian .

Ah, hari ini tiba juga sungguh aku selalu gugup memikirkan hari ini .

Kutatap di depan altar, seorang pria yang sangat kukenal menungguku disana dengan tuxedo hitam dan cincin pernikahan digenggamannya .

Hari ini, dihadapan seluruh undangan dan uskup gereja, aku Haruno Sakura melangkah masuk kedalam kapel Rosslyn ini dengan gaun putihku dengan kakak angkatku Ten-Ten disampingku dan mengenakan gaun putih yang cantik .

Oh tentu saja, kami berdua tampak cantik hari ini .

Aku berjalan mendekati pria yang kukenal itu, lalu aku menyerahkan buket bungaku pada ayahku yang berada di sisi ku .

Aku memundurkan langkahku ke sebelah kiri ketika aku sampai di altar .

Kulihat ada seorang pria berjalan menuju altar, dia memegan Alkitab sebagai pengesah ikatan suci .

"Para undangan sekalian, hari ini di dalam kapel Rosslyn Sunagakure akan terjadi sebuah momen sakral bagi dua insan anak manusia, hari ini dihadapan sang Penebus Dosa dua insan akan bersatu dalam ikatan suci" ujar pria itu sambil menatap ke seluruh undangan .

Lalu dibukanya Alkitab itu dan berkata,

"Hyuuga Neeji bersediakah kau menerima Haruno Ten-Ten sebagai istrimu sekarang dan selamanya, dalam suka dan duka, mengayominya dalam kehidupan yang bahagia dan sejahtera ?" tanya uskup kepala kapel Rosslyn itu .

"Ya, saya bersedia" jawab pria yang ada diseberangku itu, Hyuuga Neeji .

"Haruno Ten-Ten, bersediakah kau menerima Hyuuga Neeji sebagai suamimu sekarang dan selamanya, dalam suka dan duka, mendampinginya dalam kehidupan yang bahagia dan sejahtera ?" tanya uskup itu pada kakakku yang berada disampingku .

"Ya, saya bersedia" jawab kakakku mantap .

"Baiklah, dalam nama Bapa, Putra dan Roh Kudus ku sahkan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang suami istri, Neeji silahkan pakaikan cincin pada istrimu" ujar uskup pada kakak iparku itu .

Neeji menoleh kebelakang, kearah pria yang sangat kukenal yang sedang menggenggam kotak cincin pernikahannya .

Pria itu menyerahkan cincin itu pada Neeji dan memandangku dengan senyuman diwajahnya, dialah Uchiha Sasuke tunanganku .

Kulihat Neeji memasukkan cincin pada jari manis Ten-Ten dan begitupun sebaliknya .

"Kunyatakan kalian berdua sah menjadi pasangan suami-istri, Neeji kau boleh mencium istrimu" ujar uskup itu .

Dan kulihat pemandangan yang sangat **JARANG** kulihat, Hyuuga Neeji mencium Hyuuga Ten-Ten, kakak angkatku .

Sungguh indah pemandangan itu, kulihat rona bahagia pada wajah kedua mempelai baru itu, lalu kualihkan pandanganku pada pria dibelakang Neeji-San, tunanganku Uchiha Sasuke .

Dia menatapku dan memberiku isyarat untuk mundur dan keluar melalui pintu samping kapel .

Aku menurutinya dan berjalan menjauhi kedua mempelai yang kini menandatangi surat pernikahan mereka .

**-CONTEMPLATE THE LOVE-**

Aku duduk di tengah taman belakang kapel Rosslyn, kutatap sepasang mata onyx yang tangannya tengah menggenggam erat tanganku .

Aku tersenyum memandang pria ku ini, dia pun tersenyum memandangku .

Hari ini kami menjadi pendamping pengantin untuk pernikahan kakak angkatku Ten-Ten dan salah satu keturunan Hyuuga, Neeji-San .

Betapa tampannya pendamping pengantin pria dihadapanku ini, benar-benar aku beruntung mendapatkannya .

"Hime," panggilnya padaku .

"Ya ?" jawabku .

"Melihat kakakmu dan Neeji-San menikah aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah" ucap nya polos .

Ah pemandangan yang indah, wajah polosnya mendongak menatap langit .

"Sabar ya sayang, kita akan dapat kesempatan kita sendiri" ujarku sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya .

"Uhh makanya hime, cepatlah lulus sekolah agar aku bisa menikahimu" ujarnya pelan .

"Iya-iya, kau harus sabar menunggu ya, kurang 6 bulan lagi aku lulus" ujarku padanya .

Aku memandang langit, merenungi kejadian yang telah berlalu .

Dimalam pertunangan Ten-Ten dan Neeji-San, Uchiha Sasuke melamarku dihadapan keluargaku, keluarga Hyuuga dan tentunya keluarga Uchiha .

Dia berkata sudah lama dia merencanakan akan melamarku, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya padaku .

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke pria yang sudah mengajariku banyak tentang arti mencintai, mengajarkanku merenungi cinta, mengajarkanku berpikiran dewasa dan melupakan masa laluku yang buruk, orang yang mengangkatku ketika aku jatuh tanpa meninggalkan rasa benci ataupun amarah padaku .

Aku pun merenungi cinta yang diberikan oleh pria disampingku ini, begitu tulus dan indah ..

"Hime .." dia memanggilku pelan .

"Ya ?" jawabku memenuhi panggilannya .

"Kau tau, melihat orang menikah membuatku ingin merasakan malam pertama ah tidak maksudku malam bercinta, aku ingin cepat-cepat menggendong Uchiha kecil . Ayo hime kita buat Uchiha kecil sekarang" sahutnya sambil menyeringai nakal .

Aku terbelalak dan membuka mulutku,

"UCHIHAAAAAAAAA"

**-SELESAI-**

Akhirnya jadi juga fic rate M keduaku ini,

setelah 'kejadian' tidak mengenakkan pada fic rate M pertama aku mencoba untuk membuktikan karya hasil pemikiranku sendiri .

Semoga para readers yang sudah merequest fic ini tidak kecewa dengan fic kedua ini ..

Seperti inilah pemikiran radna tentang lemon fic, ada romantis nya yang lumayan banyak, maaf kalau tidak terasa lemon nya, saya berusaha menekan lemon karena tidak ingin ini menjadi terlalu vulgar .

Maaf juga saya masih membuat Sakura menjadi seorang wanita dengan image yang tidak baik, sesungguhnya sifat Sakura yang mudah bosan itu adalah bagian sifat saya yang mudah bosan (menurut sextrology gemini adalah tipe mudah bosan pada pasangan, eh tapi saya tidak berganti-ganti pasangan bermain seks ya . lha saya saja tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim, saya masih gadis :p ) .

Karena itulah saya masukkan sedikit sifat Sakura ini yang (mungkin) pasti membuat readers benci pada saya karena saya menjelek-jelekkan sifat Sakura, saya mohon maaf .

Mohon maaf juga atas cerita yang buruk dan tidak nyambung, saya tau saya tidak berbakat membuat cerita yang bagus .

Saya membuat fic ini sesuai dengan imajinasi saya, mohon dapat disikapi dengan baik :)

fic ini juga saya tujukan untuk birthday nya A.S.K 260811,

(saengil cukha hamnida #nyanyi 'Winter Child' . aku jadi hye mi, kamu jadi jin gook XP )

beberapa dialog Sasuke ke Sakura juga niru kata-kata yang pernah kamu ucapin ke aku :p

terutama yg bagian di depan kaca itu haha (eh TANPA NAKED tentunya)

aku buat sifat Sasuke 85% mirip kamu, haha kamu terlalu baik jadi pria :p

ngg- udah ah kok jadi ucapan ga penting gini sih #PLAK (maaf ya readers . )

sekali lagi terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah membaca fic saya ini, sebagai author tentu saja saya mengharapkan review, flame pun saya terima selama masih bertujuan baik (?)

**sekian,**

**-RadnaRadno-**


End file.
